


and the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me

by sapphfics



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Elsa’s always been better at actions than she ever was at words.Better at reading them and reacting, really. And so when Honeymaren is pushing her up against the wall outside of what was once her father’s study and kissing her, she responds in kind.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 476





	and the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t read this if you’re underage!!!! seriously, don’t, i read a lot of shit i really shouldn’t have and it messed me up so. yeah.

Elsa’s always been better at actions than she ever was at words. 

Better at reading them and reacting, really. And so when Honeymaren is pushing her up against the wall outside of what was once her father’s study and kissing her, she responds in kind. There’s a thrill to it, now, kissing her here. 

“No one else is here,” Honeymaren reminds her, blissfully. “It’s okay.” 

It’s been awhile since they were alone together. 

They had always kept together in the forest, huddled as a group, which made it hard to get any alone time even after their relationship was firmly established. It was practical, she knows, even though she’s sort of a god now or something. Even gods can be surprised by a pack of wild wolves. Even gods need to sleep. 

Still, Elsa has some rather fond memories of she and Honeymaren hiding in the tallest trees. Elsa effortlessly conjured leaves of thick and impenetrable ice to cover them as she set her mouth to work. No one could see them or hear them and Elsa still remembers the feeling of the ice on her back, her lips on Honeymaren’s thighs, feeling more at home than she ever did in that castle. 

It’s strange. Before meeting Honeymaren, Elsa had never kissed a girl, let alone slept with one. She always thought she would be wedded and bedded and killed once her husband inevitably discovered she was a witch. The first time they slept together, Elsa had cried afterward when she thought Honeymaren was asleep. She hadn’t known it was meant to feel good. But it had. She had never been touched with such tenderness before. 

Now, she finds herself liking sex. Wanting it, craving it, craving Honeymaren. To show Honeymaren how much she means to her, to make her feel as good as she makes Elsa feel. She finds herself speaking through action again. Shyly slipping her tongue in Honeymaren’s mouth; _I want this, too._ Elsa’s mouth on Honeymaren as Honeymaren’s hands press into her head; _I love you._ A hand around her waist; _You belong here._

Technically, they are only here on a diplomatic mission to see newlyweds Queen Anna and the King Kristoff off on their honeymoon. But they left hours ago, on his sleigh with Sven, and so they left Elsa and Honeymaren to watch the castle lest someone try to invade.

Honeymaren has never seen a castle before. She had only ever seen the fog of the forest, hardly ever even seen the sun. All of that has changed now.

“Is this okay with you?” She hears Honeymaren whisper. Elsa nods; moves Honeymaren’s skirt up. Moves her hands up her thighs. 

“I wonder if Anna and Kristoff have christened the whole castle,” Elsa suddenly says absentmindedly as Honeymaren tries to work off her dress. 

“What does that mean?” Honeymaren asks. 

Elsa waves her hand and the dress is mostly gone. She knows the windows are open all the time now, but she doesn’t care. 

“You have sex in every single room,” Elsa responds. “Or so my cousin’s husband told me.” 

“Don’t really wanna think about your sister having sex right now,” Elsa wonders if she said something wrong again and flushes. But then Honeymaren grins. “But I bet we could, in their absence.”

Two days later, they’ve christened every room in the house, apart from Elsa’s childhood bedroom which remains locked.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either i’m so ashamed sorry haven’t written smut since i was 14...anyway come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333 also sorry if this sucks


End file.
